There are many instances in which samples of water from wells, lakes, streams, etc. or other water volumes deep below the earth's surface are desired for test purposes. In such cases, it is essential that the sample be dupicative of the deep water that is to be tested because in many cases the tests on the sample are for the purpose of detecting minute quantities of certain substances in the sample. The principal object of this invention, therefore, is to provide versatile apparatus that is capable of obtaining such samples.